falloutfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Fallout 2: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game
Fallout 2: A Post-Nuclear Role Playing Game er oppfølgeren til det originale Fallout, og ble utgitt i 1998. Det ble utviklet av Black Isle Studios, som innen da hadde vokst til et stort spillselskap. Gameplay Fallout 2''s gameplay er veldig likt til det man ser i det originale ''Fallout. Det er et turn-based rollespill, og er isometrisk. Figurens attributer Attributer Fallout bruker et system for karakterene som har fått navnet SPECIAL. SPECIAL er et akronym, og står for S'trength, '''P'erception, 'E'ndurance, 'C'harisma, 'I'ntelligence, 'A'gility og 'L'uck. Dette er de syv grunnleggende attributene for alle karakterene i spillet. De brukes til å bestemme hvilke ferdigheter og perks karakteren din får. Skills Det finnes 18 forskjellige skills i Fallout, rangert fra 0 til 300 %. Startverdiene for disse når man begynner spillet, på level 1, avgjøres i henhold til hvordan du fordelte SPECIAL-poengene dine, men størsteparten av dine skills havner nok mellom 0 og 50 %. Hver gang spilleren går opp en level, får man skill points, som han kan bruke til å forbedre sine skills. Antallet poeng man får er 5 poeng + det dobbelte av spillerens Intelligence. Spilleren kan velge å "tagge" tre skills, som da vil forbedres dobbelt så raskt som de andre. Noen NPCer kan også forbedre skills via trening. * 6 Combat Skills: Small Guns, Big Guns, Energy Weapons, Unarmed, Melee Weapons, Throwing. * 8 Active Skills: First Aid, Doctor, Sneak, Lockpick, Steal, Traps, Science, Repair. * 4 Passive Skills: Speech, Barter, Gambling, Outdoorsman. Bøker Bøker som blir funnet gjennom spillet kan brukes til å forbedre Small Guns, First Aid, Science, Repair og Outdoorsman skills, opp til maks 91%. Bøker er sjeldne i begynnelsen av spillet, og det at man kun kan bruke dem opp til 91% betyr at de kanskje ikke kan brukes senere i spillet, da du sannsynligvis har fått over 91% i de fleste skills innen da. Vault City og San Fransisco er gode steder for å finne bøker. Tools og Lockpick Lockpicks gjør det enklere å låse opp dører. Merk at alle dører ikke er kodet til å kunne bruke lockpick på dem, og bonusen kan variere. Vanlgivis ligger den mellom 20 og 40%, men kan rangere fra 10 til 50%. Noen skills kan også bli forbedret ved å utstyre seg med enkelte gjenstander (Å utstyre seg med en dirk vil forbedre din lockpick-skill). Stimulerende dop kan også konsumeres for å midlertidig forbedre spillerens skills, men disse har ofte også effekter som motarbeider spilleren, som avhengighet og abstinenser. Når man får høyere skill, koster det også flere skill points for å oppgradere videre. Traits og Perks Når man lager en karakter kan spilleren velge to valgfrie traits. Traits er spesielle atributter for karakteren, som for eksempel 'Skilled' (som øker spillerens skills, men samtidig gjør at spilleren trenger en ekstra level for å få perks) eller 'Jinxed' (fiender får critical attack sjeldnere, men det samme gjelder for spilleren). Et trait består vanligvis av en positiv og en negativ effekt, og kan bli funnet under Perks på menyen. Når man har valgt et Trait kan man ikke endre det, med mindre man tar Perket "Mutate", som lar spilleren endre en Trait, en gang. "Perks" er spesielle elementer i level-systemet. For hver tredje level (fjerde om karakteren har tatt "Skilled" som et Trait) får spilleren velge en Perk. Disse gir karakteren en spesiell effekt, som kun kan oppnås ved Perks, og ikke ved å gå opp level som vanlig, som for eksempel at spilleren kan gjøre mer per runde. I motsetning til traits har perks kun positive effekter. Endringer fra Fallout 1 Fallout 2 har et mye bredere spekter av gjenstander, våpen og armor i forhold til Fallout. Mesteparten av gjenstandene fra Fallout finnes, men gjerne med andre versjoner som var oppgradet. For eksempel, minigun fikk no to andre versjoner også, Avenger og Vindicator minigun. Prisene i butikker steg også, noe som gjorde at man måtte samle mer på gjenstander man fant. I tillegg til gamle, oppgraderte våpen, ble mange nye våpen, til alle forskjellige grener innen slåssing, introdusert. Dette gjorde at ingen enkelte grener var best. Det ble også lagt til mange flere fiender. Skills starter mye lavere en i det originale spillet, og de forskjellige skillsene har mer viktighet. Skills som Unarmed, Doctor og Traps ble knapt brukt i Fallout 1, men nå brukes alle til en viss grad. Maksimum nivået på skill steg fra 200 til 300%. En annen merkbar endring i skills var at man trenger flere skill points for å oppgradere etter at man når 100%, og opp til seks etter 200%. Unarmed ble endret mye, ved å legge til forskjellige typer slag og spark som er avhengige av spillerens nivå og attributer. Flere nye Perks ble lagt til, mens mesteparten av Perks fra Fallout 1 ble beholdt. Karma fikk selskap av Reputation i Fallout 2. Mens Karma påvirker karakteren hele tiden, har Reputation noe å si på hvordan man blir mottatt i en enkelt by. Mens Karma endrer seg av å gjøre gode eller snille ting i hele spillet, så endrer Reputation seg ved å hjelpe en by, vanligvis gjennom subquests. Som i Fallout 1 så reagerer gode og snille NPCer forskjellig til spilleren i forhold til Karmaen. Spilleren kan også nå forskjellige titler (Gigolo, Made Man, Slaver) basert på sine handlinger. Disse påvirker også hvordan folk oppfører seg mot spilleren. Rekrutterbare NPCer var veldig simple i det første spillet, og den eneste kontrollen spilleren hadde over dem var å velge hvilke våpen og når de skulle vente her. I Fallout 2 ble kontrollen over NPCene mer sofistikert. De kunne levle opp, velge armor, og få ordre som å springe vekk, heale seg, eller holstre våpenet. NPCene hadde også forskjellige personligheter og karakteristikker. Det er også vanskeligere å rekruttere folk, ettersom at de bare blir med basert på karmaen. Noen blir bare med om du har god karma, mens andre om du har dårlig. Andre blir ikke med før du har gjort en quest. Det finnes også en grense på hvor mange du kan rekruttere, basert på spillerens Charisma, samt veldig mange rekrutterbare karakterer (over et dusin). I det originale Fallout løste man vanligvis subquests man fikk i en by, i den byen, mens bare et par fikk spilleren til å reise. Byene, som var ganske isolerte med unntak av handelsmenn, brydde seg kun om sine egne problemer. I Fallout 2 har byene mye kontakt med hverandre, og med det eneste unntaket i Klamath, vil handlinger i en by påvirke andre, og subquests vil ofte tvinge spilleren til å reise fram og tilbake mellom steder for å drepe fiender og levere meldinger og gjenstander. Spillets tema var R-rated, med dop og prostitusjon som store elementer i settingen og "Jet" være viktig i et subplot. Bespottelser var også møtt ofter. I løpet av spillet kan spilleren bli med i mafiaen, bli en pornostjerne, gifte seg og deretter skille seg, og i omtrent hver by var den en prostituert en kunne sove med. Slaveri ble også et stort subplot, og spilleren kunne enten bli med Slavers, og jobbe med dem, eller bli med i motstanderne deres (f.eks. New California Rangers) som prøver å bli kvitt slaveri. NPCer kan bli kjøpt og solgt som slaver i løpet av spillet. Det er også mye vanskeligere å utføre et Speedrun en det var i Fallout 1. I Fallout 1 kunne spilleren gå rett til Militærbasen og ødelegge den, for så å reise til the Cathedral og gjøre det samme der. I Fallout 2 kan man ikke nå den siste basen før en databit fra Vault 13 er funnet, og Vault 13 kan ikke bli funnet før man har gjort ett av to quests, noe som gjør at man trenger å sloss mye, som gjør disse oppgavene vanskelige for nye karakterer. Også, mens man kan rekruttere allierte for kampen, så kan man ikke ungå den endelige bossen i Fallout 2 - noe som igjen fører til at man må sloss og dermed gjør det vanskelig å utføre en Speedrun. Til tross for disse faktorene, ble spillet slått i løpet av 17:51 på en video publisert hos Speed Demos Archive. Plott Setting På slutten av det originale Fallout blir '''Vault Dweller sendt i eksil av Overseer i hvelvet hans, fordi han hadde vært så lenge utenfor hvelvet. Siden han ikke kunne reise hjem, reiste han, sammen med villige kompanjonger, lenger nord. Etter hvert startet de sin egen lille landsby, Arroyo, hvor Oregon sannsynligvis en gang var. Tiår har gått siden det originale Fallout, og Vault Dweller er død. I perioden etter Vault Dweller ble sendt i eksil, har en ny regjering dukket opp. The New California Republic, forkortet til NCR, samler de sørlige byene og sprer seg nordover. En mysterisk organisasjon med den mest avanserte teknologien i spillet dukker opp, under navnet Enclave. I tillegg har dopet Jet dukket opp, og med en avhengighetsrate på nesten 100% fører det til at mange blir avhengige av dopet, og dermed avhengige av byen New Reno for å få Jet. Historie I løpet av 2241, led Arroyo av en sterk tørke. Møtt av vanskeligheter, ber de eldre i landsbyen etterkommeren av Vault Dweller, referert til som the Chosen One om hjelp, ved å finne ett Garden of Eden Creation Kit (GECK) for landsbyen. GECK er ett apparat som kan gjøre Arroyo om til en oase i wasteland. Spilleren tar på seg rollen som the Chosen One, og får kun Vault Dweller sin jumpsuit, en RobCo PIP-Boy 2000, en Vault 13 vannflaske, og litt penger for å starte oppgaven sin. Spilleren finner eventuelt Vault 13 (det første mulige stedet å få en GECK) hvor han finner ut at mesteparten av de menneskelige beboerne er borte. The Chosen One returnerer til landsbyen, og finner ut at de er tatt av "The Enclave", som vi serenere får vite at er restene av Amerikas regjering. Spilleren aktiverer en gammel oljetanker og autopiloten, som tar ham med til Enclave sin base på en offshore oljerigg. Det blir avdekket at beboerne i Vault 13 også ble fanter, og skulle brukes for å teste FEV (Forced Evolutionary Virus) på, sammen med innbyggerne i Arroy. Vault 13 skulle være stengt i 200 år som en del av Enclave sitt eksperiment, og dette gjør dem til perfekte forsøksdyr. FEV skulle modifiseres til å spres gjennom luften, og angripe alt og alle som var genetisk modifiserte gjennom radioaktivitet, og etterlate Enclave til en "ren" verden. Spilleren frigjør både sin landsby (Arroyo) og beboerne fra Vault 13 fra Enclave, og ødelegger oljeriggen. I slutten danner beboerne fra Vault 13 og innbyggerne i Aroyo ett nytt og bedre samfunn ved hjelp fra GECK. Karakteristikker Det faktum at man i Fallout 1, 2 og 3 styrer en karakter som har vokst opp i et isolert samfunn, passer bra. Dette gjør at spilleren kan være ignorant, og spørre spørsmål om alt, omtrent som det man ville vært. Dette kan også forklare hvorfor kartet nesten er uutforsket når man begynner. Mottakelse Fans av Falloutserien er ofte delt i sine meninger om Fallout 2. De vanligste klagene ligger i klagene på overdreven bruk av popkultur i spillet, som noen syns virker anstrengt. Andre klager går ut på det overdrevne "voksne" innholdet, som pornostudioet i New Reno, eller hele New Reno. Mangelen på den atmosfæren man fikk i Fallout, og mangelen på forbedring innen grafikk og gameplay i forhold til originalen. Det har også vært klager på spillet sluttboss, Frank Horrigan. Andre fans argumenterer med at Fallout 2 overgår Fallout. Med mye mer innhold i spillet, og ingen tidsfrist i hovedquestet som henger over en, gjør at mange fans mener at Fallout 2 er et prima eksempel på hvordan et åpent RPG, som originalen ikke greide oppfylle. Omtrent alle fans er enige i at Fallout 2 er et moro spill for det det er, men ikke et like stort gjennombrudd som Fallout. Alikevel blir Fallout 2 sett på som et av Black Isle Studios bedre RPGer av de fleste kritikerene, og er ganske respektert innen de som holder på med RPG. Se også *Manual *Figurer *Quests *Gjenstander *Våpen *Soundtrack *Special Encounters bg:Fallout 2 de:Fallout 2 en:Fallout 2 es:Fallout 2 fa:Fallout 2 fi:Fallout 2 fr:Fallout 2 hu:Fallout 2 it:Fallout 2 ja:Fallout 2 ko:폴아웃 2 lt:Fallout 2 nl:Fallout 2: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game pl:Fallout 2: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game pt:Fallout 2 ru:Fallout 2 sv:Fallout 2 tr:Fallout 2 uk:Fallout 2 zh:辐射2 Kategori:Falloutspill *